


Rattrapé par le passé

by JeniKat



Series: Le passé de Will [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Brotherhood, Drama, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Investigation, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Abuse Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Rhodestead - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Trust Issues, Will and Jay brotherhood, connor is gay, m/m - Freeform, will is gay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Will refuse toute forme de relation sérieuse. Il les fuit. Après le décès de son premier amour, il a érigé des barrières impénétrables pour se protéger, jusqu'au jour où le Dr. Connor Rhodes franchit les portes du Chicago Med, mais le passé de Will ressurgit.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Will Halstead / Adam Ruzek, Will Halstead / Original Male Character, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Le passé de Will [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054439
Kudos: 7





	Rattrapé par le passé

**Author's Note:**

> C'es une histoire en deux parties. 
> 
> Natalie ne fait pas partie de l'histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture *-*

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Chicago Med / Fire et P.D ne m’appartiennent pas !

_Chicago !_

Dès le départ, leur relation avait été clair. Ce n’était que du sexe. Ce que Will n’avait pas prévu, c’était les sentiments qui naissaient en lui au fur et à mesure de leur liaison, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il était très fort à ce jeu. Il était tombé amoureux une fois. Très amoureux. Il s’appelait Jordan, et il avait été, durant quatre ans, son compagnon de chambre à l’université. Leur colocation était devenue une cohabitation de couple, mais qu’ils gardaient entre les murs de leur chambre universitaire. Les études de médecine étaient ardues, et ils voulaient tous les deux réussir. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés de vivre une longue relation de quatre ans, jusqu’à ce que Jordan ne parte faire son internat au Canada. Leur route se séparait, et ils avaient rompus d’un commun accord qui n’avait pas été sans conséquence. Au milieu de sa première année d’internat, Will apprenait que Jordan avait été tué dans un accident de voiture. Will avait eu beaucoup de mal à s’en remettre, et il avait mis du temps pour guérir de la perte de son premier amour. Il avait flirté à droite à gauche sans jamais s’attacher. A New-York, il est sorti avec un homme qu’il avait rencontré dans un café. Un professeur d’université en architecture, et ça avait duré quelques mois avant que Will ne se sente étouffé par la jalousie et la possessivité de Vincent. C’était peu de temps seulement avant qu’il ne rentre à Chicago définitivement. Les deux fois, Jay avait été là pour l’aider à remonter la pente ; mais Will avait décidé de mettre un terme aux relations sérieuses. Ce serait du sexe, ou rien.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait fréquenté l’un des équipiers de son frère. Un Lieutenant de Police qui s’appelait Adam Ruzek. Il n’y avait rien de sérieux entre eux. Les deux hommes avaient mis les choses aux claires le soir de leur première nuit de débauche. Will ne voulait rien de sérieux. Adam avait besoin de se vider la tête après que sa fiancée lui eut rendue la bague de fiançailles. Pas de sentiments. Juste du sexe. Et rien n’avait changé.

Jusqu’au jour où Will rencontra le Docteur Connor Rhodes.

Avec Adam, ils avaient cessé de se voir comme des amants depuis plusieurs semaines, le lieutenant de police étant dans une relation avec une jeune enseignante.

La première rencontre entre Will et Connor ne s’était pas très bien passée. Ce nouveau venu plein d’arrogance, qui se pavanait par ses années d’expérience, et son assurance. Ça échauffait Will au plus haut point. Puis, les choses s’étaient tassés, plus ou moins. Ils étaient devenus cordiaux l’un avec l’autre, pour le bien-être des patients. Puis, il y avait eu cette histoire d’essai clinique auquel participait une patience de Will, et qu’il découvre qu’elle était sous placebo. Il voulait la rejoindre pour lui dire la vérité, mais Connor l’avait coincé dans un des ascenseurs de l’hôpital, le bloquant une fois les portes closes, puis, il avait immobilisé Will contre les parois pour qu’il se calme et réfléchisse avant de foutre sa carrière en l’air. Face contre la paroi, la respiration saccadée, la rage de Will s’était muée en désir. Un désir incontrôlable. Il savait – ou du moins il croyait savoir – que Connor aimait les femmes, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Lorsque Connor l’avait libéré, Will s’était retourné pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Peu importe que ça devienne bizarre entre eux, il devait le faire. Et il l’avait fait. Il l’avait attrapé par sa veste et l’avait embrassé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’il sentit Connor lui rendre le baiser. Un baiser sauvage, désespéré. Will y a mis fin en premier, puis, quand il remit l’ascenseur en mouvement, ce fut pour filer au dernier étage afin de gagner le toit. L’air froid d’octobre lui mordait les joues et lui brûlait les poumons, mais il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il avait commis une erreur. Il passa les semaines suivantes à éviter Connor, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier ne vienne frapper à sa porte un samedi soir. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Connor étant entré, avait fermé la porte sans quitter Will des yeux. Il avait enlevé veste, pull et t-shirt. Le message était on ne peut plus clair, et Will avait fait tomber les barrières qu’il avait forgé pendant des semaines. Cette nuit-là, Connor et lui la passèrent au lit, à laisser leur rage et leur désir prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Will ne voulait pas retomber dans la spirale infernale d’une relation de couple, chose qu’il avait dite à Connor. Ce dernier voulait simplement s’amuser. De là était née leur liaison. Chaque fois que l’un d’eux ressentait le besoin d’évacuer du stress, de la tension ou autre, il envoyait un texto à l’autre, avec un lieu de rendez-vous.

Ça durait depuis six mois, mais tout avait changé. Connor était bi, et Will le savait mais depuis que la fille du Docteur Charles était arrivée au Med, le couple d’amant s’éloignait. C’était à prévoir.

Deux semaines s’écoulèrent, et Will faisait comme si ça ne l’affectait pas. Il était tombé, malgré lui, amoureux de Connor, mais il n’était pas question de le lui avouer. Il préférait mettre fin à cette histoire avant de souffrir à nouveau, et de faire souffrir Connor. Si le chirurgien était bien avec Robin, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Sa dernière relation c’était vraiment très mal passé, et Connor n’en connaissait pas les détails. Mieux valait qu’il continue de rester dans l’ignorance.

Dans la salle de repos à la fin de sa garde, Will secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et il se changea. Dos à la porte, il entendit celle-ci s’ouvrir, puis, des mains familières se faufilèrent sur ses hanches.

  * « Salut, toi ! »
  * « Salut ! » répondit Will, la voix enrouée.



Il se racla la gorge et fit son possible pour ravaler son trouble.

  * « Tu t’en vas déjà ? » s’étonna Connor.
  * « Oui, j’ai fini ma garde. » dit Will.



Il referma son casier et s’écarta de l’étreinte de Connor pour pouvoir mettre sa veste.

  * « Tu ne veux pas attendre cinq minutes ? Je me change et on va au _Molly’s_. Robin n’y est pas encore allée. » dit Connor. « Et j’aimerais te la présenter. »



Will ravala un rictus.

  * « J’ai déjà prévu d’y retrouver Jay. » dit-il. « A plus ! »



Bien sûr, c’était un mensonge éhonté. Il attrapa son sac à dos, mais Connor l’arrêta avant qu’il ait eu le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

  * « Attends, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Je te trouve bizarre, en ce moment. » dit Connor.
  * « Ecoute Connor, je crois qu’il vaut mieux qu’on en reste là, toi et moi. » dit Will.
  * « Quoi ? »



La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Connor.

  * « J’ai besoin d’être seul pendant un moment alors, on en reste là. »



Will était devenu maître dans l’art de bluffer. La seule personne capable de savoir quand il mentait, c’était Jay. Profitant de l’état de choc de Connor, il le dépassa et sortit de la salle de repos au moment où Robin y entrait.

En arrivant au _Molly’s_ , Will commanda une bière et alla s’asseoir à une table libre au fond du bar. Il sirota sa bière lorsqu’un couple d’ami le rejoignit et prit place face à lui.

  * « C’est quoi cette tête d’enterrement ? » lui demanda Kelly. « Ça se passe mal avec ton chirurgien ? »
  * « J’y ai mis fin. » leur apprit Will.
  * « Pourquoi ? » s’étonna Casey.
  * « Je vous laisse deviner. »



Kelly Severide et Matt Casey étaient tous les deux lieutenants chez les pompiers, et en couple depuis l’académie. Quand Will avait débarqué à Chicago, ils s’étaient tous les trois liés d’amitié, et ils connaissaient le passé de Will et sa propension à fuir toutes formes de relations sérieuses, y compris les vraies qui l’ont poussé à quitter New-York. Il ne leur fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre que Will s’était attaché au chirurgien.

  * « Tu comptes saboter toutes tes relations sérieuses ? » demanda Kelly.
  * « Ce n’était pas une relation sérieuse. » rétorqua Will.
  * « A d’autre ! » dit Casey. « T’es tombé amoureux de lui, et ça te fait peur. »
  * « De toute façon, il passe tout son temps avec Robin, maintenant. » dit Will en haussant les épaules. « Ça ne sert plus à rien d’en parler. »
  * « La fille du Docteur Charles ? » demanda Kelly. « Je suis sûr qu’il ne se passe rien. »
  * « Si tu le dis. » marmonna Will en vidant sa bière.



Il fit signe à Gabby de lui en rapporter une deuxième, et il avala une longue rasade dès qu’elle posa la bouteille devant lui.

  * « Je te le dis. » affirma Kelly. « Il suffit de voir la façon dont il te regarde. »
  * « Et, il me regarde comment ? » demanda Will.
  * « De la même façon que je regarde Matt. » dit Kelly.
  * « Ce n’est pas la même chose. » dit Will. « Vous êtes ensemble depuis des années. Avec Connor, ça ne fait que six mois, et c’est… _c’était_ , purement sexuel. »



Assis face à l’entrée, où il avait une vue directe sur les clients qui entraient, il jura entre ses dents lorsque Connor et Robin entrèrent. Buvant une gorgée, il sortit son téléphone et commanda un taxi. Il posa un billet de vingt dollars sur la table et se leva.

  * « Je me casse. » dit-il. « A la prochaine, les gars ! »



Il tenta d’esquiver, en vain, le regard de Connor qui était au bar. Leur regard se croisèrent, et Connor fut sur le point de le rejoindre, mais Will se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte quand les Renseignements entrèrent. Bien, l’arrivée inopinée de son frère tombait à pic.

  * « Tu pars déjà ? » demanda Jay.
  * « Ouais, je suis crevé. » répondit Will, alors que son ex-amant entrait à son tour. « Salut, Adam ! »
  * « Tiens, salut ! »



La voix d’Adam était suave et rauque.

  * « Non, pas question que vous flirtiez devant moi. » dit Jay en s’éloignant.
  * « Comment ça va, avec l’enseignante ? » demanda Will, un sourire en coin à l’attitude de son frère.
  * « On a rompu il y a quelques semaines. Elle a obtenu un poste permanent à San Diego. » lui apprit le policier.
  * « Oh, désolé pour toi ! » dit Will.
  * « Merci, mais elle en rêvait de ce poste. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander d’y renoncer. » dit Adam. « Et toi alors, avec ton chirurgien qui est en train de me jeter un regard incendiaire ? »
  * « Euh, de l’histoire ancienne. » dit Will. « J’y ai mis fin. »
  * « Will ! » souffla Adam. « Pourquoi ? »
  * « Je te raconterais une autre fois, je suis vraiment claqué. » dit Will.



Il sortit du _Molly’s_ , non sans avoir laissé sa main traîner plus que de raison sur l’épaule d’Adam. Peut-être qu’il était temps pour lui de trouver quelqu’un pour une nuit. Juste une nuit afin qu’il oublie tout ce qu’il pouvait ressentir pour Connor. Peut-être qu’Adam serait…

  * _« Tu peux me dire ce que c’était que ça ? »_



_Génial…_ Il ne manquait plus que ça. Que Connor le suive à l’extérieur pour faire une scène. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Prenant sur lui, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

  * « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Will.
  * « Oh si tu vois très bien. » claqua Connor. « Je parle de toi et Adam, et de ta main sur son épaule. Tu crois que je n’ai pas capté ce que t’essayes de faire ? »
  * « Encore une fois, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » répéta Will, plus calme que Connor.
  * « T’essayes de me rendre jaloux. » dit Connor.
  * « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » dit Will, en ricanant. « J’ai rompu avec toi, et Adam est un ami. »
  * « Un ami avec qui tu couchais avant moi. » lui rappela Connor.
  * « Je n’ai aucun compte à te rendre. On n’est pas un couple, on ne l’a jamais été, tu comprends ? » dit Will. « Et j’ai mis fin à notre arrangement parce qu’il était temps, alors tu devrais éviter de me faire une scène parce que je parle à un ami et rejoindre Robin. Je suis sûr qu’elle t’attend. »
  * « Oh, alors c’est pour ça que t’as rompu. » finit par comprendre Connor. « Tu te sens menacé par Robin. »
  * « Je ne me sens pas menacé, parce que si c’était le cas je n’aurais pas rompu, mais j’aurais fait en sorte qu’elle sache que t’étais pris. » répliqua Will. Le taxi arriva et se gara sur le bas-côté. « Et je te signale que tu ne m’as pas appelé une seule fois depuis qu’elle est là. »
  * « Toi non plus. » répliqua Connor.
  * « Laisse tomber. » soupira Will. « Va retrouver Robin. Toi et moi on reste collègues au travail, mais ça s’arrête là. »



Il monta à l’arrière du taxi sans un regard en arrière, et donna son adresse au chauffeur. A mi-chemin, il envoya un message à Jay. _Je peux squatter chez toi cette nuit ?_ La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. _Oui, bien sûr._ Il donna l’adresse de son frère au chauffeur, et un quart d’heure plus tard, après avoir payé sa course, Will entra dans l’appartement de son frère. Il aurait bien bu jusqu’à faire un blackout, mais il travaillait le lendemain. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa veste et son pull avant de mettre l’alarme sur son téléphone et de s’écrouler sur le canapé.

…

Il n’était pas attiré par Robin. Pas une seule fois, ni par aucune autre des femmes qui travaillaient au sein du Chicago Med. Connor ne parlait pas de sa vie privée, il n’avait même jamais évoqué le fait qu’il était, tout comme Will, homosexuel. Apparemment, le jeune homme le croyait bi. Connor savait que c’était un peu de sa faute, et s’il avait été franc avec lui dès le départ, il n’en serait peut-être pas là. Pourquoi Will avait-il rompu leur arrangement ? Il n’en avait aucune idée, mais il était bien disposé à le découvrir. Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à cette excuse bidon qu’il lui avait servi à l’hôpital. Retournant à l’intérieur, il retrouva Robin au bar, et commanda un shot de whisky qu’il but d’une traite.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Robin.
  * « Will m’a plaqué. » répondit Connor. « Il dit qu’il a besoin d’être seul, mais je n’y crois pas. Je crois plutôt qu’il n’aime pas me voir avec toi. »
  * « Et, lui as-tu dit qu’avec moi tu ne parles que de lui ? » voulut savoir la jeune femme.
  * « Il ne m’en a même pas laissé le temps. » dit-il. « Je crois que j’ai merdé. »
  * « A toi d’arranger les choses, si tu l’aimes comme tu me l’as dit. » dit Robin. « Je ne peux plus t’être d’aucune aide. »
  * _« Rhodes ! »_



Jay Halstead, le petit frère de Will et Lieutenant de Police, s’immisça entre le couple d’amis.

  * « Je peux te parler ? »
  * « Bien sûr ! »



Il lui fit signe de le suivre dehors, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

  * « Adam m’a dit que Will avait mis fin à votre petit arrangement. » dit Jay. « Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? »
  * « Rien, à part passer du temps avec une collègue et en toute amitié. » dit Connor. « J’ai essayé de lui demander une explication, mais tout ce qu’il m’a servi comme connerie c’est qu’il voulait être seul. »
  * « Il ne se passe vraiment rien, avec la fille du Docteur Charles ? » lui demanda Jay.
  * « Non, parce que je suis gay et que je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les femmes. » répondit Connor. « T’es satisfait ? »
  * « Tu l’as dit à Will ? Sur le fait que tu sois gay, je veux dire. » demanda à nouveau le policier.
  * « Non, mais je ne pensais pas que ça s’avérait nécessaire. » expliqua Connor. « Je n’ai pas montré une seule fois un quelconque intérêt pour une femme depuis que je suis arrivée au Med. Je pensais qu’il se rendrait compte que ça devenait sérieux entre nous, mais il a tout fait pour s’éloigner. »
  * « Ouais, il fuit les relations quand ça devient sérieux. » avoua Jay.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demanda Connor.
  * « Ce n’est pas à moi de t’en parler. » dit Jay. « Dis-moi une chose, Connor, qu’est-ce que tu ressens pour mon frère ? Ne pose pas de question et juste, réponds-moi. »



Connor poussa un long soupir. Il ne s’était pas attendu à éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour son collègue et amant. Leur première rencontre n’avait pas été des plus cordiale, ça avait même très mal démarrer, mais c’est ce qui avait plu à Connor. Le tempérament de Will et sa dévotion au travail l’avait fait craquer. Au départ, lui non plus ne cherchait pas de relation sérieuse. Le sexe avec Will, c’était génial et chaque fois que l’un d’eux en avait besoin ou envie, il suffisait d’un mot et d’un lieu de rendez-vous, mais le chirurgien s’était fait prendre dans une toile solide dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Et pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas s’en défaire. Si seulement Will le laissait entrer ne serait-ce qu’un peu dans sa vie.

  * « Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Jay.
  * « Ouais ! » répondit Connor. « Je n’ai rien vu venir. « Il est brillant, c’est un super médecin, et il est plus têtu qu’une mule, mais je l’aime. Si je n’étais pas resté à distance ces deux dernière semaines… »
  * « Non, ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. » l’arrêta Jay. « Crois-moi, je connais très bien mon frère, et s’il a pris la décision de rompre, c’est parce qu’il t’aime aussi. »
  * « Ça n’a aucun sens. » s’exclama Connor. « Pourquoi tout arrêter s’il a des sentiments pour moi ? »
  * « Je vais lui parler, mais tu l’as dit toi-même, mon frère est têtu. » dit Jay. « Ça peut prendre un peu de temps, mais il finira par venir te parler. Juste, n’essaie pas d’insister pour avoir des explications. Ça compliquerait les choses. »
  * « D’accord ! » soupira Connor. « Je vais lui laisser de l’espace, mais dis-lui bien que je ne laisse pas tomber. »



…

Will se réveilla en grommelant. Le canapé de son frère n’était pas assez grand pour lui, et il était loin d’être idéal pour y passer toute une nuit.

  * _« T’es au courant que j’ai une chambre d’ami ? »_
  * « La ferme, Jay ! » marmonna Will.
  * _« Debout, il faut qu’on parle. »_



Ça lui prit dix bonnes minutes pour se lever du canapé, faire un saut par la salle de bain et se rhabiller de ses vêtements de la veille. L’odeur du café l’attira jusqu’à la cuisine, où Jay était prêt pour le travail. Le policier attendit que son frère se soit servi une tasse de café, avant d’attaquer sans préambule.

  * « J’ai parlé à Connor, hier soir. »
  * « Ça ne m’intéresse pas. » dit Will.
  * « Dommage, parce que tu vas quand même m’écouter. » dit Jay, sérieux. « Tu es en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ta vie. »
  * « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » répliqua Will. « Je devrais me battre pour Connor, lui dire que je l’aime et que je suis prêt à tout pour que ça marche entre nous, que je lui parle de mon passé et que je lui dise que je suis enfin prêt à aller de l’avant parce que je pense que c’est le bon, mais je ne peux pas. »
  * « Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu ne peux pas prendre la décision pour deux. » dit Jay. « Vincent est à New-York, alors arrête de te servir de ça comme excuse pour saboter ta relation avec un mec qui peut être le bon. »
  * « Il n’est plus à New-York ! » souffla Will.
  * « Quoi ? »



Il posa sa tasse de café vide dans l’évier. Il avait gardé cette information pour lui depuis deux semaines, il était temps que son frère le sache aussi.

  * « Vincent a quitté New-York il y a un mois, et je ne l’ai appris qu’il y a deux semaines. » lui appris Will. « Un ami de l’université m’a appelé. Il était au courant de la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis parti, et il me tient au courant depuis tout ce temps, mais il y a deux semaines, Vincent a donné sa démission à l’université après avoir pris des vacances. Je crois… je crois qu’il m’a retrouvé. »
  * « Pourquoi tu ne m’en parles que maintenant ? » demanda Jay. « Je suis flic, tu te rappelles ? J’aurais pu faire suivre sa piste pour m’assurer qu’il reste loin de toi. Et comment tu peux croire qu’il te cherche ? »
  * « Parce que je ne t’ai pas tout dit. » avoua Will. Un nœud à la gorge, il avoua enfin la vérité à son frère. « Si j’ai quitté New-York, ce n’était pas seulement parce qu’il devenait trop possessif. Il a menacé de me tuer si je le quittais. »
  * « Quoi ? » Le visage de Jay se décomposa. « Dis-moi que t’es allé voir les flics ? »
  * « Le lendemain de cette menace, il partait pour une conférence à Stanford. J’avais une semaine pour me barrer, alors j’ai parlé à mon patron, et il m’a aidé à partir. Toute la clinique m’a aidé à partir. Les avocats de la clinique ont fait ce qu’il fallait, et j’ai demandé une ordonnance restrictive contre Vincent. Deux jours avant son retour à New-York, j’étais dans un avion pour Chicago, et j’ai changé de vie. »



Jay prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer.

  * « Ok, voilà ce qu’on va faire. Je vais t’emmener à l’hôpital, et je vais mettre l’équipe au courant. On va se renseigner sur lui, et je te jure que je vais le trouver avant qu’il ne tente quoi que ce soit contre toi. Mais toi, William Halstead, tu vas rester à l’hôpital là où tu es en sécurité, et je viendrais te chercher après tes gardes, moi ou un autre membre de l’équipe. Goodwin est au courant ? »
  * « Et le Docteur Charles. » acquiesça Will. « Je leur ai demandé de ne rien divulguer aux autres. Maggie, Ethan et April savent que j’ai quitté un homme trop étouffant, mais c’est tout. Ah, et, Matt et Severide le savent, par contre. »
  * « Génial, donc la seule personne que tu n’as pas jugé bon de mettre au courant, c’est ton propre frère. » dit Jay. « Je devrais te botter le cul. »



Une demi-heure plus tard, Jay se garait devant les urgences de l’hôpital.

  * « Tu ne sors pas de l’hôpital. Pas même pour manger. » lui rappela Jay.
  * « T’exagère un peu, Jay. » soupira Will.
  * « Will, je suis sérieux. Tu ne sors pas de cet hôpital tant que je ne te l’aurais pas dit. » insista Jay.



Ne voulant pas se disputer avec son petit frère, Will concéda et descendit de son SUV. Il salua Maggie et alla dans la salle de repos pour se changer. Enroulant son stéthoscope autour de son cou, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Quand son ami de NY lui avait appris que son ex avait quitté l’université sans aucune raison, Will avait été pris d’angoisse. Il avait beau se dire que ça n’avait rien à voir avec lui, ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir peur. Oui, il avait peur de Vincent. Plusieurs fois, durant les mois pendant lesquels ils étaient _« sortis »_ ensemble, il avait ressenti un malaise étrange. Le sexe était devenu différent, parfois un peu trop brutal, surtout sur les dernières semaines. Will avait pris ses distances, travaillant un peu plus et prétextant vouloir rester seul pour se reposer, jusqu’à ce que ça ne devienne dangereux. Serrant les poings et fermant les yeux, Will se répéta mentalement que tout irait bien. Une fois calme, il rouvrit les yeux et ferma son casier quand la porte de la salle s’ouvrit sur Connor. Will sentit son cœur se serrer. Il était fou amoureux de ce chirurgien, mais c’était bien trop risqué. Il alla dans la salle de bain attenante aux casiers, et s’aspergea le visage d’eau.

  * _« C’est moi qui te mets dans cet état ? »_



_Merde !_ Will se sécha le visage avec une serviette et se tourna vers Connor. Vêtu d’une blouse bleu marine, il se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, bloquant le passage.

  * « Non, je suis juste un peu fatigué. » mentit Will.
  * « Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu me racontes des salades ? » Connor fit un pas dans l’étroite salle de bain, qui possédait une douche, un lavabo et un placard avec des serviette. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, poussa le verrou et poussa Will sur l’unique chaise présente. « J’ai promis à ton frère que je te laisserais du temps, mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose… » Il s’asseya à califourchon, prenant Will au dépourvu. Là, il lui prit le visage en coupe. « Robin est une amie. Je ne suis pas du tout attiré par elle parce que je suis _gay_ , comme toi. »
  * « Ouais, je vais te croire. » rétorqua Will.
  * « Crois-le ou pas, mais je n’ai pas couché avec elle, je ne l’ai pas dragué non plus. » poursuivit Connor. « Tout ce qu’on fait, c’est travailler, et parler. Je lui parle surtout de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches, Will, mais quoi que ce soit tu peux m’en parler. Je ne vais pas m’enfuir en courant, ni te laisser tomber parce que je t’aime. »



Will détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir l’intensité de celui de Connor.

  * « Non, ne me donne pas d’espoir. » dit Will.
  * « Pourtant c’est ce que je fais. » Connor ramena son visage face à lui. « Quand tu seras prêt à me parler, tu sauras où me trouver. Mes sentiments ne vont pas changer parce que t’as décidé de ne plus me voir. »



Là, il prit Will par surprise et l’embrassa, obtenant l’effet escompté. De surprise, Will ouvrit la bouche et Connor en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Les mains de Will s’agrippèrent à la taille de son assaillant, trop heureux de retrouver cette sensation exquise et dévorante. Le baiser prit fin.

  * « Tu ne m’as pas repoussé, ce qui veut dire qu’il y a de l’espoir. Réfléchis à ce que je t’ai dit, Will. Quoi qui t’ai fait rompre, ça peut s’arranger si tu décides de m’en parler. »



Connor l’embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Complètement sonné, Will se prit le visage entre les mains. Bon sang, son cœur bondissait de joie. Son corps tout entier brûlait de désir et d’envie. Connor Rhodes était encore plus obstiné qu’il ne l’était lui-même. Une part de Will était ravie que cet homme dont il était amoureux, ne lâche pas l’affaire aussi facilement. D’un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que son passé ne le rattrape et ne mette en danger les gens qu’il aimait. Et il aimait Connor. Intensément. Il n’avait pas ressenti ça depuis Jordan, et ça le terrifiait. _Ressaisis-toi !_ Il devait se focaliser sur le travail, et sur rien d’autre.

_District 21 !_

Jay monta les escaliers qui menait au bureau de son équipe, et il siffla un coup fort et distinct pour réquisitionner l’attention de tout le monde, y compris de Hank Voight, qui sortit de son bureau.

  * « J’ai besoin d’un coup de main. » dit-il. « Will vient de me faire des confidences au sujet de Vincent Gardens, son ex, et c’est plus grave que je ne le pensais. »



Il leur apprit tout ce que Will lui avait dit une heure plus tôt, et à la fin du récit, Adam laissa échapper un _sale fils de pute_ qui n’échappa à personne.

  * « Je sais qu’on peut avoir une affaire plus urgente… » Jay grimaça en disant ce mot. « … à n’importe quel moment, mais il s’agit de mon frère. »
  * « On va se renseigner. » lui dit Hank. « Adam, contacte New-York pour avoir les détails de la plainte que Will a déposé. Jay, Upton et toi vous allez à l’appartement de Will pour vous assurer qu’il est sécurisé, et vous restez aux abords de l’hôpital en mode surveillance. Kim et Kevin, vous creusez dans la vie de Vincent Gardens. Je veux tout savoir de lui. S’il a un plat préféré, je veux le savoir. Al et moi on va s’entretenir avec l’ancien patron de Will par téléphone. »
  * « Merci patron ! » dit Jay.



En arrivant à l’appartement de Will, il sortit son jeu de clé et entra, Hailey sur les talons. Arme à portée de main, ils fouillèrent chaque pièce.

  * « Aucun micro, et la serrure n’a pas été forcé. » dit Hailey.
  * « Espérons que ça reste comme ça. » dit Jay. « Si ce type s’approche de mon frère, je le descendrais sans sourciller. »



Il prépara un sac de rechange pour Will, qui était parti travailler avec ses vêtements de la veille.

  * « Tu lui en veux de t’avoir caché la vérité ? » demanda Hailey, alors qu’il verrouillait la porte d’entrée.
  * « Tu serais furieuse, toi aussi, si t’étais à ma place. » répondit Jay.
  * « Possible. » dit Hailey. « Mais je comprends pourquoi ton frère n’a rien voulu te dire. Et toi aussi. On voit ça tout le temps dans notre boulot. »
  * « Je sais ! » soupira Jay. Une fois dans la voiture, il jura entre ses dents. « Je suis son frère pourtant, il aurait dû pouvoir m’en parler. J’aurais fait ce qu’il faut. »
  * « C’est maintenant qu’il a besoin de toi. » dit Hailey. « Il a besoin de nous tous. On va retrouver Gardens, et s’il s’approche de Will, il comprendra qu’il s’en est pris au mauvais gars. »



Et Jay lui fera bien passer le message. Garé à proximité de l’hôpital, il sortit de la voiture avec le sac de Will. Hailey resta dans le SUV pour garder un œil sur le périmètre.

  * « Jay, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ? » le salua Maggie.
  * « Je viens déposer des fringues propres à Will. Il a dormi chez moi cette nuit alors, ce sera mieux s’il repartait avec des vêtements qui ne sentent pas. » plaisanta Jay.
  * « Il est avec un patient, mais je peux lui passer le sac, si tu veux. » proposa-t-elle.
  * « Ouais, tiens ! » dit Jay en lui passant le sac. « Il faut que je parle à Goodwin et au Docteur Charles. Tu peux les prévenir que j’arrive ? »
  * « Oui, d’accord ! »



Arrivé dans le bureau de Sharon Goodwin, directrice de l’hôpital, il attendit l’arrivée du Docteur Charles avant de leur expliquer les faits.

  * « Je lui avais pourtant conseillé de vous en parler. » dit le Docteur Charles. « Il faut croire que William est plus buté qu’il n’y paraît. »
  * « C’est un euphémisme. » dit Jay. « Mon équipe mène l’enquête de son côté, mais d’ici à ce qu’on mette la main sur Vincent Gardens, on va prendre toutes les précautions qu’il faut. Hailey et moi resterons dehors au cas où il serait là. Il y aura des roulements, et l’un de nous viendra chercher Will à la fin de son service. »
  * « Je vais mettre Maggie au courant. Elle gère les urgences et personne n’entre ni ne sort sans son accord. » dit Sharon.
  * « Parfait. » Jay se leva. « Je vais voir Will et le mettre aussi au courant de ce qu’on a décidé. »



Le Docteur Charles sortit du bureau avec Jay, et les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte.

  * « Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j’ai entendu dire par ma fille que votre frère et le Docteur Rhodes auraient cessé de se voir. » dit-il.
  * « Est-ce que Will vous a parlé de son premier amour ? » demanda Jay. Le Docteur Charles secoua la tête. « Jordan. Ils étaient ensemble à l’université. Ça a été le vrai coup de foudre des deux côtés, mais Jordan a été tué dans un accident après leurs études, et Will a eu du mal à s’en remettre. Depuis ce jour-là, il refuse de s’attacher à qui que ce soit, et Connor est arrivé. »
  * « Il pense peut-être que son passé avec ce Vincent peut ruiner sa relation avec Connor ? » demanda le Docteur Charles.
  * « C’est ça. » répondit Jay. « Il ne veut pas que Connor souffre par sa faute. Mais je ne vous ai rien dit. »
  * « Nous n’avons jamais eu cette conversation. » acquiesça le psychiatre.



De retour aux urgences, Jay fit signe à son frère de le suivre dans la salle de repos, qui était vide. Il le mit vite au courant.

  * « Vous n’allez quand même pas rester devant l’hôpital toute la journée ? » s’effara Will. « T’as dit qu’ici je serai en sécurité. »
  * « Ecoute, ce sont les ordres de Voight, d’accord ? » dit Jay. « Tant qu’on n’aura pas une autre affaire, on va se relayer pour garder un œil sur toi. Si t’as besoin d’un vrai café, tu m’envoies un texto et je m’en occupe. Pareil pour la nourriture. Hey… » Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Will. « Je ferais tout, tu entends, tout pour protéger mon grand frère. Tu sauves des vies, et je mets des enfoirés comme Gardens derrière les barreaux. »
  * « D’accord ! » dit Will.



Les deux frères échangèrent une étreinte. Will fut bipé, et Jay retourna retrouver Hailey dans le SUV après avoir acheté deux cafés au vendeur devant l’hôpital.

  * « Rien à signaler ! » lui dit-elle. Elle accepta le café. « Merci ! »
  * « Sharon va mettre Maggie au courant pour qu’elle garde l’œil ouvert. » dit Jay. « Du nouveau de l’équipe ? »
  * « Pas encore ! » dit Hailey. « Alors, Will va se remettre avec Connor, tu penses ? »
  * « J’espère ! » dit Jay. « J’ai bien vu dans les yeux de Connor hier soir, à quel point il aime mon frère. Il sait qu’il a fait une erreur en se rapprochant de Robin, même si c’était purement platonique, mais je sais qu’il est prêt à tout pour récupérer mon frère. »
  * « La question est, ton frère est-il prêt à se sortir le balai qu’il a dans le cul et à être heureux ? » dit Hailey.



Jay éclata de rire et regarda sa petite amie.

  * « T’as le chic pour formuler tes pensées. » s’amusa-t-il.



Elle lui fit un clin d’œil et reporta son attention devant elle.

La journée fut calme. Depuis le SUV, Jay et Hailey firent le point avec Kevin.

  * « Attends, comment ça tu ne trouves rien sur Vincent Gardens au-delà de cinq ans ? » demanda Jay.
  * _« Ce mec est un vrai fantôme. On a aucuns antécédents médicaux ni personnels. Son numéro de sécurité social appartient à un type qui est décédé il y a trente ans. »_
  * « Ok, alors on a affaire à un psychopathe. » dit Hailey. « Charmant ! »
  * « Kev, tu peux me faire une copie de tout ce que t’as trouvé et me l’apporter ? » demanda Jay.
  * _« Ouais, je me dépêche ! »_
  * _« Jay, j’ai eu la police de New-York. »_ Adam prit le relai.
  * « Je t’écoute ! »
  * _« Alors, Will n’a pas déposé de plainte mais une ordonnance restrictive a été faite. Vincent Gardens a l’interdiction de s’approcher de ton frère. Il n’y a même pas de mètre spécifique. Les avocats qui ont secondé Will ce jour-là ont été très clair avec la police. Pas de contact, ni de coup de téléphone. Il a obtenu une ordonnance en béton. »_
  * « Donc, si on chope Vincent ne serait-ce qu’en ville, on peut le coffrer pour non-respect d’une ordonnance d’éloignement. » dit Hailey. « Est-ce qu’on a un signalement visuel ? »
  * _« Kim est sur le coup. On a obtenu de l’université de New-York le dossier de Gardens. Il y a même sa photo et on le passe dans le fichier des personnes recherchés, et des criminels en priorité. »_
  * « Merci mec ! » dit Jay. « Envoie une copie de la photo de Gardens à Goodwin. Elle va faire surveiller l’hôpital. »



Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu’il revenait de l’hôpital où il avait déposé un sandwich et un café à son frère, il parcouru le dossier que Kevin leur avait apporté. Le visage qui ornait la copie d’un permis de conduire délivrer au nom de Vincent Gardens, fit naître en Jay une envie de frapper quelqu’un. La nuit était tombée sur Chicago lorsque Jay alla attendre Will devant les urgences. Ce dernier en sortit, suivi de près par Connor.

  * « Jay ? » s’étonna ce dernier. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »
  * « Tu veux lui en parler ? » dit Jay à son frère.
  * « Arrête, il n’est pas question que je le mêle à tout ça. » répondit Will, qui n’attendit pas son frère et rejoignit Hailey, qui le fit monter dans le SUV.
  * « Jay, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Connor, de plus en plus inquiet.
  * « Sois prudent en rentrant ! » lui dit Jay, sans répondre à sa requête.



Installé derrière le volant, Jay échangea un regard avec son frère à travers le rétroviseur.

  * « Tu fais une erreur. » lui dit-il.
  * « Je ne veux pas qu’il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. » dit Will.



Croisant le regard d’Hailey, Jay laissa tomber – pour l’instant – et démarra.

Une semaine durant, les membres de l’unité de Renseignements se relayèrent à la surveillance de l’hôpital. Une affaire leur tomba sur les bras, mais elle fut bouclée en une journée. Après avoir enchaîné une double garde, Wil était exténué. Il avait deux jours de repos, et il avait prévu de les passer enfermer chez lui à regarder _Mentalist._

Mettant sa veste, Will prit son sac et quitta la salle de repos.

  * « T’as une sale tête. » lui dit Maggie.



Quand Maggie avait appris que Will lui avait caché que son ex était un _psychopathe dangereux_ (ces propres mots), à elle ainsi qu’à April et Ethan qui étaient désormais au courant, elle lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le bras. Il s’était excusé, et leur avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler à Connor. La dernière chose qu’il voulait, c’était qu’il soit mêlé à tout ça.

  * « Merci Maggie ! » soupira Will.
  * « Ton taxi est arrivé. » lui dit-elle. « Et si tu ne veux pas que Connor le voie, je te conseille de te dépêcher. »



Will grogna, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il était huit heures du matin, et son escorte du jour était constitué d’Adam Ruzek et de Kevin Atwater. Adam l’attendait devant l’entrée des urgences, et Will pu voir l’imposante silhouette de Kevin près d’un SUV métallisé.

  * « Longue nuit ? » lui demanda Adam.
  * « Interminable ! » répondit Will. « Ramène-moi chez moi que je m’écroule dans mon lit. »
  * _« C’est une blague ? »_



Et il ne manquait plus que ça. Will capta le regard d’Adam.

  * « Je crois que tu n’as plus le choix. Il faut que tu le lui dises. » lui dit-il. « Ne traîne pas. »



Il s’éloigna de quelques pas. Will se tourna vers Connor, qui venait d’arriver pour commencer sa journée.

  * « Tu t’es remis avec lui ? » demanda Connor.
  * « Non ! » répondit Will, fatigué. « Ecoute Connor, je viens d’enchaîner une double garde, je suis épuisé, et je n’ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »
  * « Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? » insista Connor.
  * « Il me ramène simplement chez moi. » dit Will. « S’il te plaît, ne fais pas de scène, d’accord ? »



En regardant vers Adam, c’est là que Connor se rendit compte que l’équipier du policier, le Lieutenant Atwater se trouvait près d’un SUV. La jalousie déserta son corps et son cœur, et l’inquiétude s’insinua en lui. Il se souvint alors qu’en début de semaine, Jay était venu le chercher après sa garde. Le jour suivant, c’était au tour de Burgess et Olinski, et ainsi de suite. Même Voight était venu le chercher, ainsi qu’Antonio, revenu après de longues semaines passées sous couverture.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Will ? » Il s’avança vers lui et lui prit la main. « Parle-moi, s’il te plaît. »
  * « Il… » Will se résigna. « Ils assurent ma protection. Maggie te dira tout. »



Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Maggie. _Dis tout à Connor._

  * « Ce n’est pas de Maggie mais de toi, dont je veux entendre la vérité. » claqua Connor.
  * « Je vais rester chez moi jusqu’à lundi. Passe quand tu veux, et on parlera. » dit Will. « Je suis fatigué de te mentir. La décision t’appartient, sur tout. »



Il libéra sa main et retrouva Adam. Une fois dans le confort du SUV, il laissa échapper un soupir.

Connor entra dans les urgences à la recherche de Maggie, qui l’attendait déjà dans la salle de repos. Et elle lui raconta donc tout ce qu’elle savait.

Après que Kevin et Adam eurent inspecté son appartement, Will s’enferma à double-tour, prit une douche chaude et alla se coucher. Les rideaux de sa chambre étaient tirés, il s’engouffra tout de même sous la couette et s’endormit aussitôt pour ne se réveiller que dix heures plus tard. Il avait faim. S’extirpant du lit, il fit un tour par la salle de bain avant de se préparer un sandwich grillé au fromage. Une bouteille de bière en plus, il alla s’écrouler devant la télé et lança le premier épisode _Mentalist_. Depuis le temps qu’il voulait commencer la série, là, il avait deux jours devant lui pour regarder au moins la première saison. A la fin du premier épisode, on frappa à la porte. Il mit Netflix sur pause, et alla regarder à travers le judas. _Connor._ Will ne portait qu’un jogging. Tant pis. Après tout, Connor l’avait déjà vu nu à plusieurs reprises. Déverrouillant la porte, il l’ouvrit et la referma une fois que Connor fut rentré.

  * « Je vais te tuer ! » dit-il entre ses dents.
  * « Ouais, salut à toi aussi ! » railla Will.



Il retourna s’asseoir sur le canapé, mais ne lança pas la suite de sa série. A la place, il éteignit l’écran et attendit que Connor ait fini de faire les cent pas entre lui et la télé. Il finit par s’arrêter.

  * « Est-ce que t’es sûr que ton ex te cherche ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Non, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu te retrouves mêler à ça. » répondit Will.
  * « T’aurais au moins pu me laisser le loisir de décider par moi-même. » répliqua Connor. « Merde, Will, tu sais tout de ma vie. Tu sais à quel point je ne m’entends pas avec mon père et pourquoi. Tu sais que ma mère s’est suicidée et pourquoi. Tu sais aussi que je n’ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant toi. »
  * « Tu m’as dit que tu voulais t’amuser. » lui rappela Will.
  * « Oui, c’est ce qui était prévu au départ. » Connor enleva sa veste et la posa sur une chaise avant de s’asseoir à côté de Will, une jambe sous lui. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mais toi tu continuais à faire comme s’il n’y avait rien entre nous. Quand tu m’as embrassé, la première fois, j’ai su que tu serais spécial. J’ai voulu te suivre sur le toit, mais je t’ai laissé de l’espace. Je n’ai pas réussi à t’enlever de ma tête. C’est pour ça que je me suis pointé chez toi au bout de trois semaines. Je n’en pouvais plus, j’avais besoin de toi, j’avais besoin que tu arrêtes de m’éviter. Je ne pensais pas que ça deviendrait aussi sérieux de mon côté, mais ça l’est vite devenu. »
  * « C’est pareil pour moi, mais je, je ne voulais pas m’attacher à nouveau. » avoua Will. « La première fois, ça s’est mal fini. »
  * « Raconte-moi ! » lui dit Connor, qui lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.



Parler de Jordan ? A cette pensée, le cœur de Will se serra. Il n’avait pas parlé de lui depuis longtemps, et le faire maintenant, raconter son passé, _leur passé_ , à Connor serait difficile, mais il le fit. Les mots sortirent les uns après les autres. Pas une seule fois, il ne regarda Connor, qui n’avait pas lâché sa main, et qui l’écoutait attentivement. Will fini même par lui parler de Vincent et de la manière dont ça s’était terminé avec lui.

  * « Je me suis conduit comme un lâche en m’enfuyant. »
  * « Je t’arrête tout de suite. » dit Connor, qui s’asseya sur lui pour l’obliger à le regarder. « Tu n’as pas été lâche. Il faut du courage, quel que soit la manière, pour sortir d’une relation toxique comme celle-ci. Toxique et dangereuse. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, tu as attendu le bon moment, tu as demandé de l’aide et tu es parti. Même si j’avoue que ne pas dire la vérité à Jay n’était pas très malin. » Will ricana brièvement. « Ce qui est fait est fait. Je connais la vérité désormais, et je décide de rester avec toi. Si tu me dis que tu ne m’aimes pas, je resterais quand même ton ami. »



Will leva les yeux au ciel.

  * « Je t’ai dit que la décision t’appartenait. » lui rappela-t-il.
  * « Et moi, je veux t’entendre me le dire. » insista Connor.
  * « Je t’aime aussi ! » dit Will.
  * « Enfin ! » souffla Connor. « J’ai cru que j’allais devoir attendre encore six mois. »
  * « Je retire ce que j’ai dit, je te déteste. » rétorqua Will.
  * « Non, tu m’adores. » sourit Connor, qui l’embrassa.
  * « Hum… Connor. » marmonna Will.



Connor s’écarta et enleva son pull, suivi de son t-shirt pour être à égalité avec Will.

  * « Ça fait trois semaines, Docteur Halstead. » lui rappela le chirurgien. « Trois… » Il l’embrassa dans le cou. « … longues… » Puis, derrière l’oreille. « … semaines. »
  * « Tu… tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait… euh, reprendre à zéro et… » Will perdait le fil de ses pensées à mesure que la bouche de Connor dégustait sa peau. _« Oh Seigneur ! »_
  * « Je t’emmènerais à un vrai rendez-vous quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. » dit Connor, dont la main se faufilait entre leur corps pour agripper le sexe de Will. Ce dernier déglutit. « J’ai vraiment envie de toi. Et toi ? »



La réponse de Will fut un râle rauque alors que Connor avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon pour le prendre entre ses doigts. Will était excité, très excité, et ce serait mentir que de dire qu’il n’avait pas envie de coucher avec cet homme assis sur lui. Il souleva les hanches et baissa son pantalon, ce qui fit sourire Connor, qui le lâcha pour se lever et se déshabiller. Une fois nu, Will l’attira de nouveau sur lui. Leur bouche se trouvèrent immédiatement en un long baiser sensuel et plein d’urgence.

  * « On doit se faire tester. » dit Will. « Ça fait trop longtemps. »
  * « Je le ferais dès demain. » dit Connor. « Mais si je ne m’enfoui pas en toi tout de suite, je vais exploser. »



Sans un mot, Will maintint sa prise autour de Connor, se hissa du canapé et les mena dans sa chambre.

  * « Quelle force, Docteur ! » minauda Connor à son oreille. « T’as d’autres talents cachés ? »
  * « Peut-être bien ! » dit Will, en le posant par terre. « Méfie-toi ! »
  * « Oh ! »



Connor le tourna vers le lit, et le poussa avant même que Will n’ait pu riposter. Connor ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, où se trouvait le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Il s’en empara, et s’allongea sur Will pour l’embrasser. Il se redressa sur le lit, à genoux, et versa du lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts qu’il glissa entre les fesses de Will afin d’humidifier son anus. _Trois semaines._ Même avant ce malentendu au sujet de Robin, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu’ils ne se retrouvent chez l’un ou chez l’autre pour faire l’amour. Trois semaines, c’était très long. Will gémit lorsque Connor inséra un doigt, puis un deuxième, et un troisième en lui, le préparant pour une chose plus imposante. Connor déchira l’emballage du préservatif avec les dents, sans enlever ses doigts de son amant. Will prit le préservatif dans ses mains et, tremblant sous l’effet du désir et de l’impatience, il déroula le latex le long du pénis de Connor, le recouvrant entièrement. Attrapant le lubrifiant, il en versa sur la surface de son sexe et l’étala de sa main. Les deux hommes étaient presque au paroxysme de la jouissance. En même temps, ils enlèvent main et doigts, et Connor s’inséra en Will d’une longue poussée libératrice. Une sensation familière qui leur avait manqué autant l’un qu’à l’autre. Moulant son corps au sien comme la pièce manquante d’un puzzle, Connor noua ses doigts à ceux de Will, les plaçant au-dessus de leur tête, il embrassa son amant et donna un premier coup de rein.

  * « Dis-le, Will ! » supplia Connor, contre ses lèvres. « S’il te plaît ! »
  * « Connor, je t’aime ! »
  * « Je t’aime ! »



Will releva les genoux un peu plus, donnant plus d’ampleur aux coups de reins de son amant, qui devint plus vigoureux dans ses mouvements et dans son baiser. Ils jouirent presque simultanément…

_Le lendemain matin !_

Connor se réveilla avant Will. Contrairement à lui, il avait une garde de huit heures qui l’attendait. Il fit le moins de bruit possible, prenant une douche et se changeant avec les vêtements qu’il avait apporté dans un sac de rechange qu’il gardait au travail. Sa tenue règlementaire sur le dos, il mit ses baskets et rejoignit Will, qui était allongé sur le ventre. S’asseyant sur le rebord du lit, Connor lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui sortit Will de son sommeil.

  * « Hum, c’est dimanche. » maugréa-t-il.
  * « Oui, mais moi je travaille, puisque je ne savais pas si j’allais te revoir ou pas. » dit Connor. « Tu crois que ton escorte accepterait de t’emmener chez moi, ce soir ? »
  * « Je peux toujours demander, mais ils vont devoir inspecter les lieux. » dit Will. « Au cas où. »
  * « T’as toujours le double des clés que je t’ai passé, quand on a commencé à se voir ? » demanda Connor. Will acquiesça, à moitié somnolant. « Tu n’as qu’à m’attendre là-bas avec Jay. Je finis à dix-neuf heures. »
  * « D’accord ! » marmonna Will. « Tu peux me laisser dormir, maintenant. »



Connor rit tout bas. Il embrassa Will dans le cou.

  * « Je t’aime ! »
  * « Hum, je t’aime aussi ! »



…

Hailey et Burgess étaient chargés de surveiller Will ce jour-là, et avec l’accord de Voight, elles conduisirent Will à l’appartement de Connor, dont la résidence était une vraie forteresse. Will présenta les deux jeunes femmes au gardien de l’immeuble, qui montrèrent leur plaque. Kim remarqua qu’il y avait des caméras de surveillance. Une fois dans l’appartement, Will attendit à l’entrée qu’elles aient fini d’inspecter les lieux.

  * « C’est bon ! » lui dit Hailey.
  * « Il est génial, cet appart. » dit Kim. « Dis-moi que t’as testé la méga douche italienne. »
  * « Oui, je l’ai testé. » répondit Will en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et pas uniquement pour me laver, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »
  * « Heureusement que Jay n’est pas là. » s’esclaffa Hailey.
  * « Je vous fais du café ? » proposa Will.
  * « Avec plaisir ! » accepta Kim.



Vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir partagé un café et une longue discussion, Hailey reçut un message.

  * « Adam et Antonio sont en bas pour prendre le relai. » dit-elle. « On va aller au poste voir ce qu’il y a de nouveau. »
  * « Je ne crains rien ici. » leur dit Will, en les raccompagnant à la porte.
  * « Will, tu fais partie de la famille. » lui dit Kim. « On gardera un œil sur toi jusqu’à ce que cette ordure de Gardens soit arrêté. »
  * « D’accord, mais rentrez-vous reposer quelques heures. » leur dit-il. « C’est le médecin qui parle. »
  * « Bien, Docteur ! » lui sourit Hailey.



Will prépara le dîner pour Connor et lui, et une odeur de légumes sautés embauma l’appartement au retour du propriétaire.

  * « Et en plus, tu cuisines ? » s’exclama-t-il. « T’es l’homme parfait. »
  * « La ferme ! » répliqua calmement Will.



Les assiettes étaient prêtes, légumes et riz, ce qui fit saliver le chirurgien.

  * « Ton ex monte la garde, en bas. » lui dit Connor.
  * « Je sais ! » dit Will. « T’es encore jaloux d’Adam ? »
  * « Tu m’assures qu’il ne se passera plus rien entre vous deux ? » demanda Connor.
  * « Je t’ai dit que je t’aimais, il me semble ? » lui retourna Will. « Adam était seulement un moyen de décompresser quand j’avais le cafard. Je savais qu’il était toujours amoureux de Kim, il n’y avait donc aucune chance que ça devienne sérieux entre nous, alors détends-toi, assieds-toi et mange, ou je retourne chez moi. »



Connor se mordit la lèvre quand il lui tourna le dos pour prendre deux bières dans le frigo.

  * « Je suis à deux doigts de tout envoyer par terre pour t’allonger sur la table et te baiser tellement je suis excité. » lui dit Connor.



Will leva les yeux au ciel avant de s’asseoir à table.

Lorsque Will retourna au travail le lendemain, Jay et Voight étaient d’astreintes à la surveillance.

  * « On peut prendre ma voiture. » leur avait dit Connor.
  * « Pas tant que Gardens est dans la nature. » dit Jay. « Maintenant que t’es au courant, et que tu ne sembles pas vouloir lâcher mon frère d’une semelle, on t’a à l’œil aussi. »



Connor avait préféré ne rien dire.

  * « Il y a du nouveau ? » demanda Will, assis à l’arrière du SUV.



Il vit l’échange tendu entre Voight et Jay. Ce dernier prit la parole.

  * « Un homme correspondant à son signalement a débarqué à Union Station il y a deux semaines. »
  * « Quoi ? » s’écria Connor. « Il est vraiment à Chicago ? »
  * « L’équipe est sur le coup. » les rassura Voight. « Toutes les patrouilles ont son signalement et ont ordre d’appeler au poste si jamais ils l’aperçoivent. On épluche ses comptes bancaires, sa vie, tout ce qui peut nous mener à lui. »
  * « Avec l’aide du Procureur Stone, et l’accord de Madame Goodwin, on a mis les lignes de l’hôpital sur écoute, surtout celles des urgences. » expliqua Jay. « On est prêt, ne vous en faites pas. »



Les mains tremblantes, Will ferma le casier de son vestiaire après s’être changé. Sa hantise s’avérait vraie. Vincent Gardens était à Chicago. Les bras de Connor autour de lui, et sa voix lui répétant _je suis là, ça va aller,_ avec douceur et calme, Will se détendit. Ses mains cessèrent de trembler, et son cœur cessa de battre dans ses tempes.

  * « Ça va ? » demanda Connor.
  * « Ouais ! » Will se racla la gorge. « Tu peux toujours t’en aller, tu sais ? »
  * « Jamais de la vie. » Connor prit le visage de Will entre ses mains et l’embrassa. « Je t’aime, et je suis prêt à affronter ça avec toi. »



Il l’embrassa.

  * « Il ne peut pas t’atteindre ici. » lui rappela Connor. « Et tu ne m’échapperas pas si facilement. »
  * « Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. » avoua Will.



…

_District 21 !_

Après avoir rencontré le chef chargé de la sécurité d’Union Station et récupéré les bandes de vidéos de surveillance des trois dernières semaines ainsi que les archives des billets de train tamponnés, Kevin et Hailey avaient tout rapporté au bureau. Kevin visionnait les vidéos et Hailey parcourait les noms des passagers arrivés à Chicago depuis New-York ces trois dernières semaines.

  * « Je crois qu’il a changé d’identité. » dit Hailey. « Il n’y a aucun billet de train au nom de Vincent Gardens. »
  * « Je l’ai ! » dit Kevin.



Hailey se leva de son bureau et rejoignit son équipier du jour. Les vidéos étaient claires. Kevin fit un gros plan sur l’homme en question. De mémoire, Hailey le reconnut. Kevin le passa dans le système de reconnaissance facial. Le fichier des criminels n’avait rien donné, aussi étendit-il la recherche à tous les secteurs de recherches. Il ne fallut que deux minutes avant qu’il y ait une correspondance… voire plusieurs. Au moins une dizaine.

  * « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ? » souffla Kevin.



Lorsqu’un avis de recherche du bureau fédéral de Dallas, avec la photo de Gardens au nom de Victor Donahue, apparut sur l’écran, Hailey se dépêcha de sortir son téléphone et d’appeler Jay.

  * « Jay, Gardens est encore plus dangereux qu’on le pensait. »



…

_Chicago Med !_

La journée passa très vite. Will soigna chaque patient que lui transmit Maggie, avant qu’il ait besoin d’une pause le temps que des résultats d’analyses ne reviennent du labo.

  * « Docteur Halstead… » l’appela Maggie alors qu’il passa les portiques métalliques qui séparaient les urgences de la salle d’attente.
  * « Je vais seulement au distributeur, Maggie. » la rassura-t-il, un sourire en coin.



Elle se comportait comme une mère poule avec lui. Une mère poule et une gardienne de prison. Elle le surveillait de près, s’assurant qu’il ne quitte pas son champ de vision. C’était un peu exagéré, mais d’un côté, il était content de voir qu’on s’inquiétait pour lui. S’il pouvait revenir en arrière, il aurait tout raconté à Jay, dans les moindres détails, lorsqu’il était revenu à Chicago. Glissant des pièces dans la fente du distributeur, il choisit une barre protéinée au chocolat. Il se baissa pour la récupérer, quand cette voix qu’il n’avait pas entendue depuis plus de deux ans le glaça jusqu’aux os.

  * _« J’ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais. »_



Se relevant sans montrer le moindre signe de peur, Will se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son ex-amant.

Vincent Gardens était resté le même que lors de leur dernière entrevue. Le jour où il avait menacé Will du pire s’il venait à le quitter. Sauf qu’il avait teint ses cheveux noirs en blond platine, et que ses yeux verts étaient désormais cachés derrière des lentilles de contact bleu…

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda calmement Will.
  * « Tu le sais très bien. » répondit Vincent. Il portait une veste à capuche, qu’il avait remonté sur sa tête pour se couvrir. « J’ai mis du temps pour te retrouver. Tu ne m’as pas facilité la tâche, avec cette plainte contre moi. »
  * « Et tu l’as enfreinte. » lui fit remarquer le médecin. « T’es pas censé être là. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas à New-York ? »
  * « C’est moi qui dicte les règles, William ! » dit sourdement Vincent. Il attrapa le poignet de Will et le serra. « _Je_ dis quand c’est terminé. »



Gardens mis sa main libre dans la poche de sa veste, et la pointa sur Will, qui compris qu’il était entré armer dans l’hôpital.

  * « Tu me suis, ou je te jure que je fais un carnage. »



…

_Maggie !_

Derrière son bureau, face à l’entrée des urgences, Maggie guetta le moindre mouvement suspect. Elle sortit du bureau pour mieux voir Will, et quand les portes s’ouvrirent, elle le vit avec un homme dont le visage était à moitié masqué par sa capuche. Will ne bougeait pas. Ah si ! Il jeta la barre chocolatée dans la poubelle à droite du distributeur. Will ne jetait jamais du chocolat. Retournant derrière son bureau, Maggie prit son téléphone et appela Jay, qui était en planque devant l’hôpital.

…

_Jay_

Lorsqu’il raccrocha d’avec Hailey, Jay prit la décision de sortir du SUV et d’aller surveiller son frère depuis les urgences même. Gardens n’était pas qu’un sociopathe narcissique et dominateur. C’était aussi un homme recherché pour le meurtre d’un étudiant, en 2002. Il avait à peine eu le temps d’ouvrir la portière qu’il reçut un appel de Maggie.

  * « Maggie qu… »
  * _« Jay, je crois qu’il est là. »_
  * « Quoi ? »
  * _« Oh non, Will sort de l’hôpital. »_



Jay raccrocha.

  * « Gardens, il est dans l’hôpital. » dit-il à Voight.



Le regard des deux policiers se tournèrent vers les urgences. Le sang de Jay ne fit qu’un tour lorsqu’il vit Will sortir, les bras le long du corps et le regard rivé vers sa position. Derrière le médecin, un homme portant une veste à capuche le suivait de près. Voight décrocha sa radio et appela du renfort. L’équipe des Renseignements sur le terrain – Antonio, Adam, Kim et Olinski – répondirent tour à tour. Jay descendit du SUV, dégaina son arme et la pointa vers l’homme qui retenait son frère.

  * « GARDENS, PLUS UN GESTE ! POLICE DE CHICAGO ! »



…

Will ravala sa peur à chaque pas qui le conduisait le long de l’allée jusqu’au parking, là où Gardens lui avait dit qu’ils allaient. Will savait qu’il n’avait rien à craindre. Jay et Voight étaient posté juste là, dehors. Quand il le verrait sortir, Jay saurait que quelque chose n’allait pas, et avec de la chance, Maggie l’avait vu et avait prévenu son petit frère. Le regard rivé vers l’endroit où était garé le SUV banalisé de Voight, Will ressentit un soulagement évident lorsqu’il vit son frère et Hank sortir du véhicule, armes pointées dans leur direction et criant :

  * « GARDENS, PLUS UN GESTE ! POLICE DE CHICAGO ! »



Avant d’avoir pu faire un geste pour s’esquiver, Will sentit la poigne de Vincent lui agripper la blouse par derrière et le retenir contre lui. Bientôt, la pointe d’un flingue se colla dans ses côtes.

  * « N’AVANÇEZ PAS OU JE LE DESCENDS ! » hurla-t-il. Il baissa la voix pour s’adresser à Will. « Dis-leur de reculer ! »
  * « Aucune chance ! » répliqua Will. Il lui désigna Jay d’un signe de tête. « Tu vois le type là, les cheveux noirs ? »
  * « Et alors ? » dit Vincent.
  * « Il ne reculera que lorsque tu seras mort. C’est mon frère, pauvre connard. » lui apprit Will. « Bah quoi ? » fit-il en sentant Gardens se raidir. « T’as oublié que mon frère était flic ? »
  * « Ta gueule. Frère ou pas, s’il ne dégage pas de mon chemin je le descends, lui et son pote. » cracha Vincent.



Deux voitures banalisées, ainsi que des voitures de patrouilles cernèrent les environs. Adam et Antonio descendirent d’une voiture, Olinski et Burgess de l’autre, leurs armes pointées sur Gardens.

  * « Je te conseille de me laisser partir si tu tiens à la vie. » lui dit Will. « Ils n’hésiteront pas à te tuer. »
  * « Ils ne feront rien au risque de te toucher. » claqua Vincent.
  * « Peut-être ! » dit Will. « Mais mes collègues s’occuperaient de moi, et je préfère crever plutôt que de te suivre. »



Will ne saurait pas l’expliquer, mais il avait senti la présence de Connor, tout près. Maggie avait dû le prévenir, du moins l’espérait-il. Il espérait surtout qu’il ne fasse pas de connerie.

  * « Si vous approchez encore, je le tue, c’est compris ? » siffla Gardens.
  * « Hey, Hank ? » appela Will, en regardant le Sergent. « Il vous le faut en vie ? »
  * « Aucune importance en ce qui me concerne ! » répondit Hank.



Will laissa échapper un rictus.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Gardens.
  * « Oh, rien. » répondit Will. « Je suis parti pour une bonne raison, et il n’est pas question que je te suive. »



Plantant son regard dans celui de son frère, Will lui dit :

  * « Vise dans le mille, p’tit frère ! »



Jay hocha la tête, et remua les lèvres sans prononcer le moindre son _Un, deux, trois !_

Will bascula la tête sur la gauche. Un coup de feu retentit. Will sentit la poigne de Vincent se relâcher en même temps qu’il fut éclaboussé par des gerbes de sang et de cervelles. Il fut emporté par la gravité et atterrit par terre, le cœur battant dans ses tempes à tout rompre. Des bras l’agrippèrent et le tirèrent en arrière. Il sursauta une seconde avant de croiser le regard inquiet de Connor.

  * « Ça va je n’ai rien. » dit-il en cherchant à se relever.



Connor l’y aida, au moment où Jay s’approcha de son frère.

  * « Will, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.
  * « J’ai besoin d’une bonne douche, mais ça va. » répondit Will. « Sacré tir ! Je savais que tu ne me toucherais pas. »
  * « T’es sûr que t’es pas blessé ? » lui demanda Connor, qui lui touchait les bras, le torse et le ventre à la recherche de blessures.
  * « Oui, je suis sûr ! » dit Will.



Connor ôta un morceau de cervelle de la tenue de Will, et la laissa tomber par terre.

  * « Quel sang-froid. » dit Adam, qui les rejoignit.
  * « Je savais que Hank et mon frère étaient là. » dit Will. « Et j’espérais que Maggie m’ait vu sortir et qu’elle préviendrait Jay. »
  * « C’est ce qu’elle a fait. » dit ce dernier. « Bon, finis de sortir avec un psychopathe, compris ? »
  * « J’ai retenu la leçon. » dit Will. « Je dois faire une déposition ? »
  * « Oui, mais rien ne presse. » dit Hank. « Rentrez et reposez-vous. »
  * « Oh, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais enfin tourner la page. » dit Will. « Je vais me nettoyer et je te rejoints. » dit-il à Jay.



Will laissa Connor le ramener aux urgences, où il fut tout de suite assailli par Maggie, qui le prit dans ses bras malgré le sang qui maculait son visage et sa blouse.

  * « Bien joué, le coup de chocolat dans la poubelle ! » lui dit-elle. « En deux ans que je te connais, je ne t’ai jamais vu en jeter une seule fois. »
  * « J’espérais que tu comprennes que j’avais un problème. » sourit Will.



Une fois libéré, Connor emmena Will dans l’étroite salle de bain de la salle de repos et lui enleva le haut de sa blouse.

  * « Assis-toi ! » ordonna-t-il.



Il mouilla un gant, et nettoya toute trace de sang visible. Il s’assura aussi qu’il n’avait rien dans l’oreille ou les cheveux, puis, l’embrassa à pleine bouche.

  * « Hum, ça fait du bien. » murmura Will.
  * « Quand Maggie m’a prévenu que t’étais en danger, j’ai cru mourir. » avoua Connor. Il posa son front contre le sien. « Je t’aime, Will. »
  * « Je t’aime aussi, Connor. » Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. « Il faut que j’aille faire ma déposition. »



Sortant de la salle de bain, il passa un pull, récupéra son sac, sa veste, et sortit de la salle de repos avec Connor. Jay et Hailey, qui était arrivée du poste quelques minutes plus tôt, l’attendait.

  * « Tu m’attends chez moi ? » lui demanda Connor.
  * « Ouais ! » répondit Will.
  * « Oh, Docteur Halstead ! » Sharon Goodwin s’approcha du médecin et le prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise du concerné. « Dieu soit loué, vous allez bien ! »
  * « J’étais entre de bonnes mains. » la rassura-t-il, avant de s’écarter. « Je dois aller faire ma déposition, mais je peux revenir travailler si… »
  * « Non, rentez chez vous, reposez-vous. » l’arrêta Sharon. « Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps, ce n’est pas un problème. »
  * « Merci, Madame Goodwin ! » lui dit Will.
  * « Je vais couvrir les urgences. » dit Connor. « Je suis sûr que le Docteur Latham comprendra. »
  * « Je me charge de lui parler. » dit Sharon.



Avant de partir, Will se laissa entraîner dans une nouvelle étreinte par Connor.

  * _« Bon les tourtereaux, à quand le mariage ? » fit la voix d’Hailey, qui fit rire les présents._



Connor rit, et Will leva les yeux au ciel.

  * « Je te retourne la question, _belle-sœur._ » répliqua Will, en passant devant elle et son frère.
  * « On convolera quand on sera sûr qu’on pourra partir en lune de miel sans que tu t’attires des ennuis. » répondit Jay.



…

Après avoir fait sa déposition, Jay avait ramené son frère chez lui pour qu’il prenne des affaires, puis, le déposa chez Connor.

  * « Tu comptes emménager ? » demanda Jay, alors qu’ils étaient encore dans la voiture, garé devant l’immeuble de Rhodes.
  * « Je n’en sais rien. » répondit Will. « C’est un peu tôt, et il me doit un vrai rendez-vous. »
  * « Je crois que c’est plutôt toi, qui lui en doit un. » dit Jay.
  * « Et si tu la fermais ? » suggéra Will.
  * « Sérieusement Will, je suis content pour toi. » dit Jay, sincère. « Il était temps que tu te libères de toute cette peur que tu ressentais depuis la mort de Jordan. Je me doute que ta relation avec Vincent – de son vrai nom Victor – n’a pas arrangé les choses. »
  * « Tu peux le dire. » soupira Will. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé entraîner dans une histoire pareille. »
  * « Hey, tu t’en es sorti, c’est le plus important. » lui dit Jay. « Il est mort, et tu n’auras plus jamais à regarder derrière toi. Ne laisse pas les événements de la journée te bouffer. Parles-en au Docteur Charles s’il le faut, ou à Connor, à qui tu veux, mais ne garde rien pour toi, et vis. Vis ta vie et profite à fond de ce que tu as avec Connor. »
  * « Tu crois que ça peut durer, lui et moi ? » demanda Will.
  * « Si c’est que tu veux, j’en suis persuadé. »



Will repensa à sa conversation avec son frère tout le reste de la journée. Il profita d’une longue douche dans la splendide douche italienne de Connor, se lavant au moins deux fois. Habillé d’un jogging et d’un sweat, il se prépara un truc rapide à manger avant d’aller s’écraser dans le lit. Il adorait ce lit, il était ultra confortable. Combien de fois, Connor et lui s’y étaient écroulés, leur corps enchevêtré dans une étreinte passionnelle et parfois sauvage ? Ils avaient fait l’amour un nombre incalculable de fois, en six mois. Chaque fois, Will ressentait le besoin de rester, de se blottir contre ce corps chaud, contre cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux, mais il s’y était toujours refusé. La nuit dernière avait été la première qu’ils avaient passé l’un avec l’autre, _entièrement._ Et Will avait adoré ça. Il n’y avait plus de raison de repousser l’évidence. S’il le pouvait, Will passerait toutes ses nuits aux côtés du chirurgien. Dans ce lit.

Connor rentra très tard. Un trauma de dernière minute était arrivé à la fin de sa garde, alors il avait aidé. C’était son devoir de médecin, après tout. Will comprendrait. En parlant de Will, Connor le trouva endormit dans le lit. Il ne le rejoignit que vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir pris une douche et avaler quelque chose. C’est en caleçon qu’il s’engouffra dans le lit.

  * « T’es rentré ! » marmonna Will, sans rouvrir les yeux.
  * « Ouais. Il y a eu un trauma juste avant que je ne parte. » dit Connor, en lui caressant le front.
  * « Ok ! » Will ouvrit les yeux. « Salut ! »
  * « Salut, chéri ! » Connor se pencha et prit tendrement ses lèvres. « J’aimerais te demander quelque chose, mais il doit être trop tard pour ce genre de conversation. »
  * « Demande quand même ! » dit Will.
  * « Tu veux bien emménager avec moi ? » demanda Connor.
  * « T’es au courant que je suis un mec très difficile à vivre ? » demanda Will en retour, non sans esquisser un sourire. « Je suis impulsif, obstiné… »
  * « Et tu réagis très mal quand on te donne des ordres. » termina Connor. « Je suis au courant, et je suis prêt à affronter ton sale caractère aussi longtemps que tu me le permettras. Si t’es prêt à affronter le mien. »
  * « C’est vrai qu’on est deux têtes de mules. » admit Will.
  * « Ouais ! » dit Connor. « On est parfait l’un pour l’autre. »
  * « Je ne m’en remettrais pas si ça doit foirer. » lui avoua Will.
  * « Ça n’arrivera pas. » affirma Connor, qui lui prit la joue en coupe. « Parce que je t’aime, et que je veux un avenir avec toi, et avec personne d’autre. »
  * « Jay te descendra si tu me fais du mal. » le prévint Will.
  * « J’en ai bien conscience. » Connor l’embrassa. « Prends le temps de réfléchir. Je serai patient. »



Parfaitement réveillé, Will se redressa et lui rendit son baiser.

  * « Il est temps que j’aille de l’avant. » dit-il. « Et tu me dois un rendez-vous. Même si d’après Jay, c’est moi qui t’en dois un. »
  * « Et si on partait un week-end ? » proposa Connor. « Juste toi et moi. On pose notre week-end, et je nous réserve un superbe séjour à, disons, Miami ? »
  * « Rien que ça ? » s’amusa Will.
  * « On va où tu veux. » dit Connor. « On part vendredi soir, et on rentre lundi matin. Je nous réserve un super hôtel. Deux jours à siroter des cocktails au bord de la piscine, et à faire l’amour comme des bêtes. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? »
  * « J’en dis que c’est très, très tentant ! » dit Will. Il soupira. « Il va falloir qu’on se fasse tester avant de partir. »
  * « T’es d’accord ? » espéra Connor.
  * « Oui, crétin ! » Will l’embrassa. « Je suis d’accord pour tout. Pour le week-end à Miami, et pour vivre avec toi. »



Plus qu’heureux, Connor se jeta sur lui et l’embrassa pleinement.

  * « Je t’aime ! »
  * « Je t’aime aussi. » dit Will. « Merci de ne pas avoir laissé tomber, quand j’étais prêt à faire une croix sur toi. »
  * « Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi, William. » lui dit Connor. « Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil. Plus d’ex psychopathe, plus de secret, et plus de flirt avec Ruzek. »



Will éclata de rire, mais le lui promis. Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux qui les conduit à enlever leurs vêtements et à se perdre l’un dans l’autre.

A SUIVRE…

**Author's Note:**

> La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais il faudra attendre 2021 pour pouvoir la lire !  
> J'espère que ce début vous a plu !


End file.
